Another Rare Viewfinder Meeting
by J Unleashed
Summary: Once again, the characters from Viewfinder get together to discuss the latest chapter and what they think will happen next. Unfortunately, the meeting quickly descends into chaos. Contains some spoilers from Ch. 46 "Pray in the Abyss", released April 2014. Pure silliness. Characters: Almost everybody.


**. . **

**. . . . .**

Little Tao has a perky smile on his cute face. "I knew it! Rape is coming! Did you see Akihito's pants already slipping down? That is a sure sign his butt is about to be... "

"TAO!" Akihito crooks his finger at him. "Come over here for a minute. I wanna talk to you... " Akihito takes a step toward Tao. Tao shrieks and runs out of the room. Akihito chases after him.

Sakazaki has a HUGE smile on his face. "I think this story is getting VERY exciting. I cannot WAIT to see what's going to happen next!" He gleefully rubs his hands together.

Asami pulls out a pack of cigarettes and takes one out. "I know what's going to happen next."

"Oh?" Sakazaki turns to Asami. "This should be interesting. Tell us what YOU think is going to happen next, Asami!"

Asami lights the cigarette. "Why would I tell you anything? There's no profit in it for me."

"Profit? So say... " Sakazaki pulls out his wallet and counts out some money, "... this much profit?"

Asami glares at him. "Are you TRYING to insult me?"

"N-no, Asami-sama! I would never... !" He takes a step back. "I REALLY want to know what you think will happen!" Sakazaki sighs and empties his wallet. "Would this be satisfactory?"

Asami takes the money and slips it into his pocket. He smiles menacingly at Sakazaki, "What do you think I would do once I find out Akihito has gone missing?"

"You would... go looking for him?" Sakazaki replies, meekly.

"And WHERE do you think I might possibly start?"

"Oh shit... " Sakazaki suddenly bolts out of the room.

Kirishima pipes up, "And of course I'm driving the Boss, so you'll definitely see me in the next chapter."

"How do you know it's YOU driving?" Suoh frowns. "The driver hasn't been seen yet. Maybe it's me, for once."

Kirishima shakes his head. "I doubt it. You're a terrible driver."

Akihito walks back in, looking frustrated. "That brat got away! Okay, let's see... I'm tied up, because obviously Sudoh is TOO SCARED to take me on without his goons backing him up. And I'm in a warehouse... somewhere. That part, I admit, is a little scary."

"I was thinking of selling you," Sudoh sneers, "but honestly... who would want a THING like you?"

Fei Long raises his hand.

Sakazaki, slips back in, and raises his hand.

Suoh raises his hand.

Everybody stares at Suoh. Suoh lowers his hand, looking sheepish. "It was worth a try."

Asami stares at Kuroda, who is also raising his hand.

"What?" Kuroda replies. "I'm really becoming fond of him. Akihito is adorably cute; especially when he's helpless. Can you blame me?"

Asami frowns, "Shouldn't you be dealing with that wench, Aoki, instead?"

Kuroda calls over to Aoki. "Hey you... wench! I'm only going to ask you one more time; if you don't give me a straight answer, I really WILL arrest you! What happened to Takaba? Where was he taken?"

"Who is Takaba, again?" Aoki looks puzzled.

Kuroda pushes his glasses up. "You're making this hard on purpose, aren't you?"

Aoki glances down at Kuroda's pants, "Oooh! Am I?" Aoki jumps onto Kuroda, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Handcuff me!"

Kuroda gives Asami a pained look, "Help?"

"She's your problem," Asami smirks.

"Yeah," Akihito chimes in, "Thanks to HER, I'm imprisoned in a WAREHOUSE!" Akihito shakes his head. "This can't be good."

Sudoh has an evil look on his face. "YES! I'm about to get rid of you... at last! Asami will be mine! HAHAHA!" He jumps onto Asami's back and clings to him.

Kuroda, with Aoki still clinging to him, smirks at Asami. "It looks like you have a bigger problem than me."

Asami rolls his eyes. "No, just ten times more annoying."

Takaba growls at the sight of Sudoh clinging to Asami's back. He angrily stomps over to Asami to pull Sudoh off, but is pushed aside by a leaping shadow.

"AIYAAH!" Fei Long cries as he knocks Sudoh off of Asami's back. Both Sudoh and Fei Long roll around on the floor, fighting each other.

"You BITCH!" screeches Sudoh.

"You social-climbing WHORE!" Fei Long snarls.

Akihito tugs on Asami's arm. "So... I'm tied up inside a warehouse, with Sudoh acting kind of insane. I'm really concerned about this."

Asami grins as he watches the fight. "Shh..."

"What do you mean, 'shh'?!" Akihito is stunned. "Asami... !"

Asami watches the fight, intensely. "I'll put money on Fei Long."

"My Shuu-chan can beat up that girl!" Aoki replies angrily. "I'll take your bet!"

"Hey... I'm in a warehouse? In possible mortal danger?" Akihito looks at Kuroda. "Kuroda, you'll help me, right?"

Kuroda detaches Aoki from his body and drops her on the floor. He walks over to Asami and watches the fight. "You really think Fei Long can take him?"

Asami nods, "Definitely. Sudoh's a wimp."

Sakazaki raises his hand. "I'll wager ¥50,000 on Sudoh!"

"You don't have any money to wager," Asami reminds him.

Sakazaki raises his eyebrows. "You think I keep ALL my money in my wallet?"

"50,000 on Fei Long," Kuroda agrees.

The sound of cloth being ripped can be heard.

Akihito waves his arms to get attention. "Hey... warehouse? Prisoner? Me?!"

"This is such a GREAT catfight!" Sakazaki giggles. "Look at them tearing off each other's clothes!" He yells, "Grab him by his hair, Sudoh!"

"Use your fingernails, Fei!" Kuroda calls out.

Suoh winces, "Yikes! Not there! Ohhh, that had to hurt."

Kirishima appears holding some bowls and begins handing them out. "Popcorn?"

"I'm gonna get killed," Akihito mumbles, looking depressed. "Or worse... raped... "

**. . . . .**

**. . **

* * *

_Previous chapter parody: 1) "A Rare Viewfinder Meeting" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 45, March 2014]_

__The Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano and Digital Manga Publishing. I claim exemption under the US Copyright "Fair Use" rule (Use in Parody) [17 U.S.C. § 107]__


End file.
